


Dazzling Smile

by requiemofdust



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Modeling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofdust/pseuds/requiemofdust
Summary: Nessa and Marnie have been chosen as the models for the Pokemon League's new signature sports drink. The day of the photoshoot has arrived and Marnie is dreading it. She just hopes to get it over and done with as soon as possible. However, it seems like Nessa has other ideas in mind.A modeling story about two friends as they awkwardly navigate their way to becoming a couple.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dazzling Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story since I promised I'd try writing my own instead of just commenting for a change. Special thanks to gauge_transform for beta reading the story and providing a lot of feedback on how to improve it. Without you, it would've ended up a way less enjoyable read. Also special thanks to PokeGothGf for making me realize what a fun pairing Nessa/Marnie is.

Marnie had woken up early that morning, much to her displeasure. She had a job to do that day. It had nothing to do with her normal gym leader duties, however. No, today she had a modeling gig with Nessa to help promote the Pokemon League’s new sports drink, Galarade.

Marnie scoffed at the idea. First of all, Galarade sounded like some ripoff of a much more renowned sports drink. Secondly, Marnie just wasn’t the type to smile for the camera. In fact, she tended not to smile in general.

Marnie had an image she liked to maintain. She liked to think she had done a great job of overcoming her image as a crybaby when she was younger, but maybe she’d done it a bit too well. As to not show weakness to others, she opted to keep her emotions in check by sporting a neutral expression. Not exactly the expression befitting a model trying her best to hype a product.

It wasn’t like the modeling gig was Marnie’s idea anyway. She was just expected to go along with it when it turned out the main flavor that was being promoted was called Midnight Beach.

Yep, that’s how she got roped into this. Apparently, the marketing team decided that her being the Dark Type gym leader meant she embodied the Midnight part of the equation. And that would also explain why Nessa was involved since her being the Water Type gym leader meant she was right at home on the Beach.

Nessa was luckier though since she was a model by profession on top of being a gym leader. She was used to this kind of thing while Marnie herself wasn’t.

Marnie sighed, maybe she could get Nessa to give her some pointers to make the whole experience less frustrating and get it over with faster. Then maybe the two of them could hang out at a cafe or something and catch up.

Marnie and Nessa had known each other for years, ever since Marnie had still been a crybaby. It embarrassed Marnie that her older friend knew that side of her, but it couldn’t be helped since Nessa had known her and her brother ever since Piers and Nessa had taken part in the gym challenge the same year. As a result, Nessa and Marnie had been close ever since.

Nessa had been a bit busy with her modeling gigs lately though, so Marnie hadn’t seen much of Nessa for the past few weeks. Summer was when models had an abundance of new products to promote after all.

As the modeling studio came into view, Marnie narrowed her eyes and steeled herself, “Let’s just get this over with...”

As the door opened, the staff led Marnie to a dressing room. It must’ve been Nessa’s usual dressing room by the look of it. It was a large ocean blue room with a high white ceiling and marble floors. Giant mirrors framed by a series of bright lighting bulbs sat atop a row of ivory white makeup stations alongside one wall, with all kinds of expensive makeup well-organized on their countertops. On the opposite wall, there was a full-body mirror also framed by a series of lighting bulbs. To either side of it sat ivory white shelves holding various expensive-looking oceanic statues. One looked like a crystal Drednaw.

The other two sides of the room were equally impressive. One held pieces of reclaimed wood wall art. The most impressive pieces in Marnie’s opinion being a sunny shoreline and an elaborate map of Galar. Below the artwork was an ivory white luxury sofa sitting across from a large flat-screen TV. The final wall held a series of framed magazine covers of Nessa in various poses and outfits. The room also contained a mini-fridge, an armoire, and some accent tables littered with various plants and trinkets.

There in the center of the room, Marnie was greeted by the sight of Nessa already in a bikini she had never seen her wear before. It had the same color scheme as her gym leader uniform, but instead of the Water Type symbol on the chest, it had a stylized Letter G on it. It was likely the Galarade logo.

Marnie’s current train of thought was broken suddenly when an amused voice spoke up, “Enjoying taking in the sights?” Nessa wore a teasing smile.

Marnie’s eyes snapped up to meet Nessa’s gaze. It caused her to involuntarily blush and cough awkwardly into her fist to give her time to collect herself from the unexpected teasing.

“No, just checking out how bad this whole modeling thing will be,” Marnie said with a hint of exasperation in her tone while slumping her shoulders.

“Oh Baby, it’s not bad once you get used to it.” Nessa encouraged while stepping close to Marnie. “And I don’t think modeling was the only thing you were ‘checking out’ a second ago.” Nessa teased again followed by a flirty wink before lightly running her hand over Marnie’s left arm.

Marnie’s blush was back in full force at the unexpected touching. _What’s with her?_ Marnie thought. _Wouldn’t Sonia get mad at Nessa for flirting with other women?_ Marnie decided she should voice her concerns.

Narrowing her eyes and leveling Nessa with a stern glare, Marnie spoke in an unamused tone. “What’s up with you today? And wouldn’t Sonia be mad that her girlfriend is getting all flirty with someone else?”

Nessa froze for a second before her flirty smile dropped and she sighed. “I guess I should’ve told you what happened recently before getting fresh with you, huh?” At that Marnie cocked her head in confusion.

“What happened recently?” Marnie repeated while trying to wrap her head around what Nessa could be referring to.

Nessa sighed again before seemingly steeling herself for the talk to come. “There’s still some time before the shoot starts, so I’ll go ahead and tell you. Sonia and I broke up about a month ago.” Nessa then closed her eyes as if bracing for impact.

“What!?”

Nessa’s eyes quickly snapped open and she put her finger to Marnie’s lips to quiet her, once again catching Marnie off guard and eliciting a blush.

“Keep it down!” Nessa demanded in a loud whisper. Once Marnie nodded her head in agreement Nessa pulled her finger away. “Don’t sound so surprised.” Nessa then connected her and Marnie’s gazes before continuing, “Sonia’s been so busy with her research ever since she became a professor. She’s out of the region for months at a time, traveling all over the globe.”

Marnie’s gaze softened at hearing that. “I know. Must’ve been rough.” Marnie commented sympathetically, thinking back to how her relationship with Champion Gloria ended about two months prior for similar reasons. A Champion’s duties were never done. Long-distance relationships could be a huge strain on a couple.

“Oh, it definitely was,” Nessa agreed while stretching her shoulders to relieve the tension that had started to build up there. “At first it was really cool hearing about all the places she’d travel to and people she got to meet, but after a while, I just started missing having her in Galar with me.” Nessa’s expression then became more serious and she continued. “We couldn’t go on dates, hang out, spend time together in general, or sleep together...” Nessa trailed off while trying to sound nonchalant, but her frustration at the previous events seeped into her voice.

“Nessa!” Marnie scolded as her blush deepened and her eyes widened, unable to believe what her friend just said.

Nessa took in Marnie’s flustered reaction but remained completely unabashed.

“What? It’s the truth.” Then Nessa fixed Marnie with a smoldering hot gaze that set her skin on fire. “Not being able to be close to the person you like and be able to share intimacy with them creates a lot of tension in more ways than one...” _I hope she’s starting to pick up on what I’m getting at here,_ Nessa thought to herself.

“I really hope you aren’t telling me you broke up with Sonia just because you got sexually frustrated.” _Apparently not,_ Nessa thought to herself, this time in exasperation.

“Of course not!” Nessa defended herself while rolling her eyes. “It’s just that being apart for such long periods can cause people to drift apart. After some time of her being away, even when we’d talk over the phone or video chat things just started not to feel right between us.” Nessa’s voice started to tremble and she sent Marnie a pleading look, hoping that she could understand.

Marnie’s gaze softened again and she put her hand on Nessa’s shoulder to comfort her. “Yeah, that’s basically what started to happen with Gloria and me.” She recalled while stroking Nessa’s shoulder calmly. “So one day I told her that she needed to spend more time with me and agree to not go on so many of her frequent promotional inter-regional event matches or tours anymore.” Marnie’s gaze then dropped to the floor as she started to frown at the memory.

“How’d she react?” Nessa questioned while reaching out her hand to gently stroke the side of Marnie’s face to help soothe her. Nessa was also genuinely curious about the answer since Marnie hadn’t explained the details of her breakup previously.

“Since we broke up I think that should go without saying,” Marnie retorted while raising her eyes back up to Nessa to give her an unimpressed look. “At first she was really mad at me for basically giving her an ultimatum of our relationship or her job as Champion. But after I explained how I felt, she calmed down. In the end, she still chose being Champion. It sucks, but I accept that and can’t be mad at her for it.” Marnie heaved a long sigh as she finally finished giving Nessa the long story short version of her breakup with Gloria.

“That’s surprisingly mature of you,” Nessa observed, a teasing smile on her lips.

Marnie rolled her eyes and scoffed, crossing her arms. “Haha, don’t sound too surprised. I’m not a little kid anymore.” She relaxed and leaned back. “And anyway, how did Sonia react when you told her you wanted to break up with her?”

Nessa winced at first, recalling the memory. “Well, in my case it was somewhat similar to what happened with you and Gloria, but...”

“But...” Marnie urged Nessa to continue, eyebrow raised.

“It was more complicated because Sonia figured out that I developed feelings for someone else while she was away.” Nessa swallowed audibly and turned her head to avoid Marnie’s shocked expression.

“WHAT!!!!!!??????”

“SHHHHH!” Nessa leaped forward and covered Marnie’s mouth with her hand this time to quiet her. The sudden movement caused them both to land on Nessa’s sofa with Nessa straddling Marnie. Marnie squeaked indignantly and raised her arms to push Nessa back a bit, who by now was sporting soft blush of her own. Nessa then glanced at the dressing room door anxiously, hoping the staff hadn’t heard the commotion. Marnie’s mouth opened and closed, then her jaw relaxed as her eyes lit up with realization.

“Wait, does that mean when you were flirting with me earlier...”

“So you figured it out, huh?” Nessa wore a sheepish smile. She giggled and inched her hand forward to rest on Marnie’s thigh. Marnie blushed for what felt like the twentieth time that day. She couldn’t find the words she wanted to say to Nessa.

Nessa then reluctantly pulled her hand away from Marnie’s thigh and fixed her with a sincere look. “Anyway, when I told Sonia that I wanted to break up with her, I think she could tell my heart was already somewhere else.” Nessa then moved to hold Marnie’s hand instead, causing Marnie to return the gesture. “So she questioned me on who it was. I realized that if I was going to ask you out, she’d find out eventually anyway, so I decided to just tell her.” Nessa’s grip on Marnie’s hand tightened and Marnie squeezed back to reassure her.

“And how’d she take finding out that you like me?” Marnie finally found her voice, even though it still wavered.

Nessa seemed to dawn a pained look for a second but quickly composed herself. “Not the best at first. Given our age difference, she started questioning if I was having a midlife crisis or something and just wanted to be with someone younger.” Nessa then leaned forward to nuzzle her face in the crook of Marnie’s neck.

“Ouch.” Marnie sympathized while starting to rub small circles along Nessa’s back.

“Yeah, it was rough.” Nessa went on, her breath tickling Marnie’s soft skin. “But I told her that it wasn’t anything like that. That after you and I started hanging out so much together while she was away that it just kinda happened without me realizing it at first, so while I still don’t think she’s the happiest about it, she at least came to accept it.” Nessa then let out a long sigh against Marnie’s neck as she finished her explanation, causing her to shudder from the sensation.

“Wow.” Was the only reply Marnie could come up with while being so flustered by Nessa’s proximity. Nessa gave a slight chuckle in response.

“I know, right?” Nessa then tried to refocus the conversation by getting up off of Marnie and allowing Marnie to sit up on her sofa. “Listen, I know this must be a lot to take in, but the truth is that I would like to go out with you.” Nessa then moved to hold Marnie’s hand again, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. “I won’t pressure you or anything, but how about by the end of the shoot today you tell me whether or not you’re interested?” Nessa fixed Marnie with a hopeful look.

“Alright.” Was the simple reply Marnie gave. On the inside, however, Marnie was all over the place. _Nessa has feelings for me!? For how long!? I’ve known her since I was a little kid! This is so weird! But I have always thought that she’s an amazing person, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give her a chance. And I definitely think she’s hot…_

“Did you hear me?” Nessa asked, attempting to regain her attention.

“Huh?” Marnie snapped out of her internal struggle, wondering what she had just missed.

“I said, you’d better get ready for the shoot since it starts soon.” Nessa then let go of Marnie’s hand and pointed to her open armoire that held a hanger with a bikini meant for Marnie. Like Nessa’s, it was colored the same way as Marnie’s gym leader uniform but had the stylized Letter G in place of the Dark Type symbol.

“Right...” Marnie trailed off as she stood from the sofa. Then a thought occurred to her, making her feel self-conscious. “Say, aren’t you going to turn around or something while I get changed?”

“Oh, do I really have to?” Nessa asked half-jokingly while showing off a lecherous grin.

“Nessa!” Marnie chided her, while lightly slapping her shoulder.

“Fine. Fine.” Nessa seemingly complied by turning her head away while pouting and crossing her arms.

After making sure Nessa was really looking away, Marnie disrobed and put on the bikini meant for her. _Perfect fit,_ she thought. She then felt like she was being watched and turned to look but Nessa wasn’t looking in her direction. At first, she thought she must be imagining things, but then she followed Nessa’s line of sight and realized she was looking at the full-body mirror that hung in the room, which showed Marnie completely in its view.

_Unbelievable!_ “Nessa! You jerk!” Marnie shouted while feeling very embarrassed. She stormed up to Nessa where she was still seated on the sofa, taking notice of Nessa’s flushed face and the smoldering look in her eyes.

_Looks like I got busted,_ Nessa thought. She then held out her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist. And if it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed taking in the sights.” Nessa then followed that bold declaration with a flirty wink, hoping that Marnie wouldn’t stay mad at her.

Marnie’s entire body flushed with embarrassment at Nessa’s antics. Nessa then stood up and patted her on her back in apology. _She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed, but I guess I shouldn’t push her too much...just yet._

Before either could say anything else, a staff member knocked on the door to their dressing room. “Alright ladies, we need you both on set.”

“Okay!” They both replied, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.

They were led to the set of the shoot, which was a large white room with special lights set up to provide artificial lighting for the photographer. Against the back wall, the staff had set up a photo-realistic backdrop of a beach at night and even had sand all over the floor of the area. It was an impressive replica of the real thing. The photographer stood in front of the backdrop waiting to get started. Next to him stood the director of the shoot. And off to the sides of the backdrop stood various staff members ready for any request the director or photographer threw at them.

“Why not just do the shoot outside at night on an actual beach?” Marnie questioned, thinking the whole thing was needlessly complex.

Nessa was quick to supply the answer, “Because having the shoot inside lets them better control things like lighting.” She then gestured at all the lights surrounding the set. Then added, “And there are less potential safety hazards in a building compared to outside at night where there could be wildlife or things like rocks or other things on the ground that people could trip over.”

“I guess so,” Marnie responded, impressed at Nessa’s thoughtful answer. She noticed that Nessa had already entered pro model mode. With that realization, Marnie remembered what she planned to ask Nessa for her help with earlier that day.

“Hey, Nessa,” Marnie spoke up quietly, feeling slightly awkward about what she was about to ask.

“Yes, Baby?” Nessa leaned in a bit closer to Marnie, wondering why she had suddenly gotten so quiet.

“How do you...smile for the camera?” Marnie thought her question sounded dumb now that she’d said it out loud.

“What do you mean?” Nessa wondered, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

Marnie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, then tried to think of a better way to phrase what she wanted to know. “I’m talking about how you can always smile so perfectly right on queue like you do.”

“Oh, that!” Nessa’s eyes lit up with realization and then seemed to take on a hint of mischievousness. “That’s really easy once you know the secret.” She then rested her hand on Marnie’s waist and leaned in even closer. “All you have to do is...think about the person you like.”

“What?” Marnie was caught off guard, both at the answer and at Nessa’s hand resting on her waist.

Nessa pulled back a bit and seemed to be deep in thought for a second before responding. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You ever heard of the expression ‘make love to the camera’? Well, I think that’s the true meaning behind that.” Nessa then took on a thoughtful expression and continued. “Just think about the person you love and the ‘look of love’ does the rest, since the smile you have for the person you like is regarded as the most dazzling one of all,” Nessa concluded by beaming at Marnie and slightly stroking her waist.

“That’s surprisingly deep.” Marnie managed to keep a neutral tone despite being flustered at Nessa’s constant touches.

Nessa then retracted her hand from Marnie and placed it on her hip. “What? You think just because I do some modeling work that I’m shallow?” Nessa retorted, somewhat offended, and narrowed her eyes.

Marnie held up her hands in defense. “No, no. It’s just that I never would’ve thought of something like that on my own,” she conceded, hoping Nessa would believe her.

Nessa’s demeanor shifted suddenly and she smiled a dazzling smile aimed right at Marnie. “Guess who I’m thinking about right now, Baby.” She teased Marnie, enjoying the reactions she elicited from her.

Marnie gulped nervously while trying to look away from Nessa’s intense eyes. “Me?” She whispered, but loud enough for Nessa to hear her.

Nessa smiled devilishly then leaned in dangerously close to Marnie’s ear and whispered hotly. “You got it, Baby.”

Before a flushed Marnie could respond, the director of the shoot interrupted them and they were both handed bottles of Galarade to pose with in front of the backdrop.

Having to get back to business, Marnie took Nessa’s advice and tried thinking of the person she liked. It was rough at first. Who did she like? Gloria was someone she cared deeply for, but they’d agreed to part ways. Then her thoughts drifted to Nessa. And then to how Nessa had been acting that day, which elicited a shiver. And then to all the time they spent together over the last year.

They’d sure gotten close. Even closer than they used to be. Shopping together. Going out to restaurants together. Going to movies together. Having sleepovers together. Hanging out a lot in general. In some ways, it felt like they were already a couple. Funny how Marnie hadn’t picked up on that until now.

But Marnie decided to focus on work right now and thought of Nessa and the time they spent together while summoning up her best smile for the camera as she posed with the bottle in one hand. It seemed to do the trick since she could hear the staff surrounding the set whispering about how impressed they were that a first time model like her was doing so well.

When she had a moment to glance over at Nessa, Nessa was dazzling like always. Nessa smiled widely and then took an elegant drink from her bottle. _She really is amazing,_ Marnie thought. And the next moment, their eyes met and there was a jolt of excitement that coursed through both of them. Nessa’s already dazzling smile became even more dazzling.

Eventually, the director declared a wrap on the shoot and the tired Marnie and Nessa could go back to their dressing room to change. But before they did, the director had something else he wanted to say to them.

“Thank you for your outstanding work today, ladies! I’m sure with the photo spread we get from this shoot that Galarade will be a huge hit! And it’s all thanks to you two!” They both felt happy at receiving such praise after such a long, tiring day, so they flashed him another of their winning smiles. Then the director continued, “Especially you Nessa. If it wasn’t for you suggesting to go with Midnight Beach as the main flavor we promote and suggesting that Marnie should be the second model for it, I don’t think it would’ve turned out nearly so well!” At that Nessa paled while Marnie sent Nessa a harsh glare, one that the director was too busy gushing to notice. “Anyway, I’ve got other shoots to do today, so if I don’t see you again before you leave, have an awesome day!” The man then turned to leave the pair alone.

As the pair got a little further away from the set, Marnie was the first to speak. “Care to explain what he meant when he said that you chose the main flavor to promote and that I should be the second model for it?” She then poked Nessa in the ribs none too gently with her index finger.

“Ouch!” Nessa swatted Marnie’s hand away, then put her hands up in defense. “There’s a very good reason for that...”

“I’m listening.” Marnie raised her eyebrow at Nessa impatiently, wanting her to continue.

“Okay, so what happened was that since I’m a model already on top of being a gym leader, I was automatically chosen as one of the two models they wanted for this gig.” Marnie nodded at that part. _That makes perfect sense actually._ “They then wanted my professional opinion on which flavor the fans would like the best and which other gym leader would be the best to help promote it.” At that part Marnie noticed Nessa acting a bit shifty. _And then there’s the part I’m extremely suspicious of._

“Nessa, you know I’m not a big fan of this whole modeling thing, right?” Nessa nodded reluctantly while refusing to make eye contact. “And that I’d think promoting a ripoff sports drink of all things is beyond a waste of my time, right?” Once again Nessa nodded reluctantly, fueling Marnie’s annoyance. “Then why, may I ask, did you recommend the flavor that would obviously drag me into going along with this!?” At that point, Nessa flinched at Marnie’s increasingly harsh tone, but Marnie chose to stand her ground, crossing her arms.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Nessa’s voice took on a somber tone that tugged at Marnie’s heartstrings. “I didn’t do it to annoy you. It’s just that I’ve been swamped with modeling work lately, so thought it’d be a chance to spend some time with you.” Marnie uncrossed her arms and started softening her expression, unable to stay mad at Nessa when she was being so open about her feelings like this. “Plus, given that it’s been a month since Sonia and I broke up, I thought that maybe seeing me at something I excel at would make you more likely to accept my confession.” At this Nessa hung her head, seemingly waiting for some biting comment from Marnie. When one didn’t come, she slowly raised her head, hoping to gauge Marnie’s reaction.

Marnie was sporting her usual unreadable expression. _Well, that’s no help,_ Nessa thought to herself. Just when Nessa was about to chance speaking up again, Marnie broke the silence. “So you did all of this, just so we could spend time together and you could confess to me?” Marnie questioned slowly, while her eyes searched Nessa’s.

Nessa finally made eye contact with Marnie’s intense gaze. “As dumb as I’m sure it must sound to you, yes,” Nessa admitted, face heating up in embarrassment.

Marnie sighed, feeling a small smile forming on her face. “Nessa, if there’s something you ever want to say to me, just say it to me. Don’t go pulling stunts like this to try to get closer to me.” Nessa nodded with a sheepish smile. “Good, I’m glad you get it now.”

Feeling better at the dissolving tension between them, Nessa went quickly back to her usual self. “Yeah, I get it now, but it was still nice to see you in a bikini...and in nothing at all.” Nessa shot Marnie a playful smirk that caused Marnie to light up like a Christmas tree. Marnie said nothing in response as they continued their walk back to their dressing room.

When they got a few feet away from the dressing room door, Marnie ran inside and locked Nessa out of the room until she could get fully dressed. “You know, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Nessa reminded her while pouting even more heavily than before as she was forced to wait until Marnie let her in.

“True, but it’s much more awkward now,” Marnie admitted while smiling at the annoyed tone of Nessa’s voice. _This is payback for earlier._

“Right...” Nessa’s voice drifted off as she thought of what she wanted to bring up to Marnie. At that moment, the dressing room door opened and she could finally get changed herself. “So anyway, have you decided yet about whether or not you’d like to give dating me a shot?” She asked while absentmindedly pulling off her bikini.

“Well...” Marnie tried to find the right words, which was very difficult for her given Nessa’s current state of undress. _Is she doing this on purpose? I think my payback may have backfired._ Nessa meanwhile, misinterpreted Marnie’s hesitance and started to grow anxious.

Now fully dressed, Nessa decided to try to smooth things over. “It’s alright, even if you don’t feel the same way I completely understan _\--_ _”_

“Yes,” Marnie spoke up suddenly, shaking Nessa from her increasingly dejected thoughts.

“What?” _Did I just hear that right?_ Nessa gave Marnie a hopeful look while clutching her hand over her heart.

Marnie leveled her gaze at Nessa and spoke confidently, a smirk starting to bloom on her face. “I’ve been thinking about it and I’d like to try giving dating you a shot.”

“Really?!” Nessa’s face completely lit up and she couldn’t contain her excitement anymore, so she ran up to Marnie and threw her arms around her to embrace her closely. “I’m so happy!” She spoke through the tears of relief and happiness that formed at the corners of her eyes. Nessa pulled away slightly as an idea struck her. “I know, why don’t we stop by your favorite cafe today and get some of their famous parfaits, my treat!”

Marnie smiled warmly as her hand rested on the small of Nessa’s back. “I’d love that...and it’s a date.”

Nessa blushed at Marnie’s sudden forwardness and stunning expression. “You know, you have a really dazzling smile. I wish I got to see it more often.”

“Oh, you will,” Marnie promised her as they locked arms and walked out of the building together in the afternoon summer sun.

  
  
  



End file.
